A Destined Meeting
by Bubble Got Your Mouth
Summary: When normal high schooler Mitsuki meets talented singer and dancer Takuto in the park, they bond quickly. Takuto falls for her. Hard. But he has three problems: he's engaged to his cousin Meroko, he's 27 and Mitsuki's 16, and he hasn't seen her since their fated meeting two years ago.


**Me-Hiya! Welcome to my first story on this site! It's called A Destined Meeting.**

**Mitsuki-Sounds nice.**

**Takuto-Who's in it?**

**Me-*winks* Why don't you just add two and two together?**

**Takuto-*scoffs* Whatever.**

**Meroko-Bubble Got Your Mouth does not own Full Moon Wo Saghisite! All rights go to Arina Tanemura!**

**Me-And read on! By the way, here's the summary.**

**Summary: **Mitsuki is just your ordinary high schooler. Takuto is the most talented singer and dancer in the world. They bump into each other after their dogs go crazy in the park. Day by day, he begins to fall for her. But, he's run into a few problems: She's sixteen and he's twenty-seven, he's engaged to his cousin Meroko, and he hasn't seen her since their fated meeting two years ago.

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV**

The bell rang in Wind Tower High School in Downtown Kyoto and I rushed for the door, eager to get out and meet up with my friends by the courtyard.

I'm just your normal high schooler who had just recently gotten surgery on my throat and I am cured of my throat tumor.

I basically live with Ooshige, since I ran away from home and stayed away from it as far as possible so that I could attend school with my best friends.

I smiled once I saw my friends waiting for me under the big apple tree near the fence.

"Mitsuki! Hey!" Kumi called out as she waved frantically.

My other friends, Izumi and Johnathan, were there by Kumi's side.

"Hi." I said as we walked out of the school yard.

"So, what you guys up to for winter vacation?" Izumi asked.

Kumi shrugged.

"Well, I might just go shopping, hang out with you guys, stay at home, and get ready for Christmas." Kumi explained.

"What about you, Mitsuki?" Izumi asked.

"Me?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Yup." he answered.

"Same thing as Kumi, except I have to walk Mitchie." I told him.

"Yeah. I know that it's very important to take care of him." he noted as we walked into a coffee shop.

"Hi! I'd like to get two cappucinos and two decaf coffees with whip cream and drizzled caramel!" Johnathan said as he pulled out his credit card.

As Johnathan waited in line, the three of us sat in a booth in the very corner.

This was our very special booth, because our names were written on the table in permanent marker.

Me and Izumi sat across from Kumi and Johnathan everytime we came here and the people who worked here adored the four of us, even if Johnathan is the most obnoxious guy in the world.

"What about you, Izumi? What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked him.

"Me? Well, Christmas shopping, hanging out with you guys, and a whole ton of other things. Oh, and also sneaking into Mitsuki's room and on Christmas Eve, I'm going to steal a kiss from her." He stated as he smirked at me.

My face was on fire as I shoved him.

"Izumi...!" I complained.

He laughed.

"I was only joking, Mitsuki!" he exclaimed, showing that he surrendered by putting his hands up in the air.

I punched his stomach lightly before pouting.

"Even if you say that you were joking or you put your hands up in the air, I won't forgive you." I stated stubbornly.

He chuckled under his breath.

"Even if you say that, I know that my cute little Mitsuki will always forgive me in her mind." Izumi winked at me as he said that.

I frowned deeply before giving him another light punch in the stomach.

"You shut up." I muttered under my breath.

At just that moment, Johnathan came up to us with two decaf coffees with whip cream and drizzled caramel in his hands, one cappucino on his head and the other cappuccino on the tip of his nose.

Izumi tried to hold back a laugh, I stared at him in horror, and Kumi facepalmed.

"Look what the goofy guy decided to do!" he pointed out and started to laugh very hard, his face and ears turning bright red from laughing.

At just that moment, he tripped on his always untied shoelaces and he began to fall.

Izumi continued to laugh as he grabbed the decaf coffees and cappucinos and Johnathan fell on top of Kumi.

I put my hands over my mouth in shock as Izumi continued to laugh until his sides hurt like hell.

Kumi's face slowly turned red as Johnathan got off of her.

"Um...I'll take that and I should be going now." Kumi said before taking her decaf coffee and walking off, her loafers making a loud noise on the tile floor.

Izumi looked at Johnathan.

"You better go talk to her and warm her up." he said while arching up an eyebrow suggestively.

I whacked him upside the head.

"You and your perverted thoughts..." I muttered under my breath.

Johnathan shrugged before grabbing his cappucino and going after Kumi.

I sighed.

"Poor Kumi..." I trailed off as I sipped on my decaf coffee.

Izumi shrugged.

"Well, it's kind of amusing to me." he pointed out.

I groaned as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're such an idiot, Izumi...!" I complained, which made him snicker.

"Come on, Mitsuki. You have got to admit that was pretty funny." Izumi said while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever..." I muttered under my breath as my cell phone beeped.

I looked at it and saw that it was text from Ooshige.

* * *

**Mitsuki! Me and Wakaouji need some help with Christmas lights. We're tangled up in it. Literally. Hurry up so that you can untangle us!**

**~Ooshige**

* * *

I giggled while Izumi eyed me.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Ooshige just texted me, saying that her and Wakaouji are tangled up in the Christmas lights." I explained.

He snickered.

"Well, I guess I better get you home so that you take care of the situation." he said as we stepped outside.

I looked up and realized that it was snowing.

"Great...now it's snowing! And I left my blazer at home!" I complained as I began to rub my arms to keep myself warm.

I then felt something warm covering me.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw Izumi with his hands behind his neck.

"I-Izumi! You're gonna catch a cold!" I exclaimed.

"Meh. I'd rather feel cold than see you freeze to death." he shrugged it off.

I smiled sweetly as I began to blush.

"Well...that's got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me..." I trailed off as we began to walk home.

* * *

We walked through the door of my apartment and saw Ooshige and Wakaouji tangled up in the Christmas lights and they were in an awkward position on the couch.

"Mi...Mitsuki! Good, you also brought Izumi. Can you two help us?" Ooshige squeaked as she tried to get off the couch without crushing Wakaouji.

I grinned as I walked up to them with Izumi following from behind.

"Izumi, hold them while I grab the end of the cord." I instructed as I grabbed the end of the cord.

Ooshige eyed me with a confused look on her face.

"What are you up to, Mitsuki?" she asked, scared as to what I was up to.

"Oh, you'll see. Izumi spin them around while I pul the cord towards me." I told him.

Izumi nodded as a smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Okay." he said as he began to spin them around very fast.

I continued to pul the cod towards me until the whole puddle of Christmas lights was at my feet and Ooshige landed on top of Wakaouji.

Me and Izumi looked at each other before laughing.

Yup, this is going to be quite an intersting Christmas, indeed.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! Now, to work on a birthday one-shot for my best friend.**

**Takuto-...EH?! I dodn't appear as yet?**

**Me-Wait! You appear next chapter!**

**Takuto-Hmph. Fine.**

**Meroko-When do I appear?**

**Me-Soon.**

**Meroko-Okay.**

**Mitsuki-XD Meroko...**

**Izumi-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
